


and my heart is a hunter for lust

by QueenNorthway



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Barn Sex, F/F, Fingering, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV Allison, Renee is Ripped and Allison is Thirsty af, but allison is not a farmer, farmer sex, that's it really, they meet the have sex they go home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNorthway/pseuds/QueenNorthway
Summary: Allison is in charge of reestablishing the land deals her family has. Renee was just working the plower minding her own farming business when this gorgeous girl comes on to her with no hint of subtlety to save her life.





	and my heart is a hunter for lust

 

The sun baked the fields and air surrounding her, casting her shadow behind her. Allison’s makeup hasn’t budged and it wasn’t about to, but she still felt sweat prickling at the back of her neck. She would die before she her put her hair up but she also thought death might not be far away, in that moment. Her father had put her in charge of arranging land deals with their current assets as preparation for when she took over the House. Stephanie Walker was on the bottom of a very long list, seeing as the household only held two residents - two  _ workers _ \- they were female, but the land was still sizeable for only two people to handle. Allson looked across one of their newly planted fields and was mildly impressed at the work done in just three days’ time, according to the records they had sent the House.

She had abandoned her coach by the main road. She wanted to give another impression of the future of the Reynolds than her father had. Still dressed to the nines, of course, but her shoes were more practical and flat as she trudged on the dry dirt path, absentmindedly feeling the tall weeds at her left side, her right arm carrying the records and papers. She wore a light coloured, pastel yellow dress, thank God, but fashion this summer demanded elbow sleeves and she just might kill the French personally for this.

It was when she rounded the corner of the fields and she came onto another one that she spotted the first resident. As she came closer, the sun seemed to shine brighter on the pale blonde, shoulder length hair. Renee Walker, the daughter, Allison remembered from the records. The tips of Renee’s hair were coloured a deep lilac. The sleeves of her long shirt were rolled up to her shoulders because of the heat, biceps so well-defined and muscular Allison found herself staring, feeling hot in other ways. Renee wore some kind of hideous overalls and Allison couldn’t find it in herself to blame her, not when skirts were troublesome at best in fieldwork and dangerous at worst. Renee was just finishing horse plowing the field and Allison could see how she had worked up those muscles from years on the field, and it was summer, she had probably worked tirelessly since April.

“Need a break, stranger?” Allison found herself asking, without a twinge of regret.

Renee looked up at her. Her breathing was easing out as she let the horse out of the plower and led it to the gate of the grazing field next over. She smiled sweetly and Allison felt punched for a moment. “Sure, that would be lovely.” Renee walked up the short hill to the path, placing herself in Allison’s close vicinity. She could see sweat run down Renee’s neck and disappearing into her oversized shirt. “It’s a hot day, isn’t it? Shame to be spending it like this.”

Allison met her grey eyes and shifted the papers in her right arm. “Yes, it is.” She gave an almost exaggerated once-over at Renee’s body. “You wanna make me feel even hotter?” She was way past the point of no regret and when she met Renee’s eyes again, a small but fierce smile was waiting for her.

\--

Allison was lifted onto the workplace bench, spreading her legs encouragingly. Her hand hit a hammer on the table when she leaned back on her hands and she swatted it away with little grace. Her other hand found the back of Renee’s neck as the other kissed her way down Allison’s neck. She hefted her legs around Renee’s hips and felt strong hands grab her waist like a lifeline, tugging Allison closer. Her dress hitched up on her thighs and Renee dragged her closer to the edge, chasing a friction. Allison tugged Renee’s overalls from her shoulder and she let it fall away, hand finding its way under Renee’s shirt. Breath hitched on Allison’s neck when she dragged her hand over a toned stomach. She snickered lowly and Renee caught her lips in their first kiss. 

It was a hit and miss but they soon got the hang of how the other kissed. Allison snaked the hand from Renee’s neck down over her shoulders as she deepened the kiss. Renee tasted of dirt and vaguely of coffee and Allison felt liberated in the moan she dragged out of the farmer. Her hand cupped Renee’s breast and as she flicked her thumb over the nipple, Renee grinded down between Allison’s hips. Strangled moans escaped them, muted by the kiss, and Allison held on harder. She chased that delicious friction like a dying man and Renee graced her with another roll of her hips - the worn denim brushing roughly against laced underwear - and Allison shuddered.

Renee hooked a hand under her skirts; a question. Allison replied by pawning off Renee’s shirt. Left in her bralette and underwear, Allison surged forward to make a hickey  _ just _ below the collarline, which would obviously be visible in an oversized shirt. She felt the soft skin at Renee’s back and dragged her nails less than gently over tones muscles as she latched onto a nipple instead. Renee buried her face in Allison’s hair and inhaled sharply, fingers tensing at the back of Allison’s neck. Hips rocked into hers again gratefully and a startled moan escaped her.

She flicked her tongue over the sensitive nipple in goodbye and made to grab Renee’s head. The farmer’s eyes were dazed and something dark, dangerous and  _ intriguing _ lurked behind them. Allison breathed “Touch me,” and pulled Renee down into a hard kiss just shy of desperate. It didn’t take long for calloused fingers to touch Allison’s cunt through the soaked silk of her underwear. She sighed at the slight relief it brought. Renee used her other hand to angle Allison’s head and bit down on her lower lip. Allison was hot all over and heat pooled in her gut, a sensation building slowly. It was too much and not nearly enough and her underwear had to go _ soon _ . But it was another matter to take care of first.

She pushed Renee back a few inches and she went, albeit hesitant and confused. Allison slipped off the table on unsteady legs, arousal making her hips and thighs feel like cotton. She wouldn't be standing for long though. She stripped off her bralette in one flashy move and appreciated Renee’s lingering glance. She trapped Renee against the desk, bodies touching from locked lips to knees slipping together. Allison brought her thigh to Renee’s cunt and her decision was made upon Renee’s suprised moan and the damp feel to the denim. She pushed the overalls and underwear down, keeping a watchful eye on the gorgeous face above her for any signs of alarm, any signs of this wasn’t what she wanted, even though she was pretty sure they knew where this was going at this point. Renee’s expression remained that of flushed arousal as she more than willingly stepped out of the fabric. Allison caught her lips again and felt Renee smile into the kiss. It was absurdly endearing.

Allison fell to her knees, planting kisses along toned muscles and pausing by the hips to run a finger between Renee’s vaginal lips. The hand in Allison’s hair tensed in anticipation and she sent Renee a cheeky smirk as she urged her legs further apart and devoured Renee. The taste was as expected, if a bit tangly from the farmers’ poorer diet. She made a mental note about that for later. She circled Renee’s clit with her tongue and heard a muffled cry above her. She pulled back just to demand, “Louder, Walker. There’s no one around,” before slipping a couple fingers in to press against the vaginal walls.

Renee was less quiet with her next moan, a scrambled mixture of Allison’s name and “A- aaahH. Mmm- AH.” Allison circled firm fingers to Renee’s g-spot and she sucked her clit. Renee shuddered violently around her. “I- I’m about to, um-” she stuttered and Allison didn’t need more more warning. She brought her other hand to hold Renee’s hip steady against the desk behind them. Fingers thrust deeper, rubbing against the inward side of the clit as she sucked and teased the tip of the clit with her tongue - and Renee came apart before her. She sucked Renee all through her orgasm, rubbing soothing circles at her inner thighs. Renee grasped for the edge of the table to hold herself up as she came down from her high. Her hand remained on Renee’s hip as Allison rose to her feet, legs stiff from being crouched for so long. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and Renee’s eyes followed the movement. She was still out of breath and flushed, but that did nothing to stop her from pulling Allison in by the naked waist and give her a long, appreciative kiss in the heat of High Summer.

Allison snaked her arms around Renee’s shoulders loosely, deepening the kiss with a tilt of her head. She snickered lowly as she felt Renee’s hand on her ass and small smile on her lips. They exchanged kissed and breaths for a while, lapping lips and secret giggles in-between. It wasn’t that Allison had forgotten her own arousal, but she had been wonderfully sidetracked. It was brought to mind when Renee tugged at her underwear between them and the fabric graced her own slightly swelling arousal. A whimper escaped her and Renee shoved her underwear down her thighs, refusing to break the kiss. Allison kicked them off gracelessly and followed Renee onto the desk, straddling her thighs. Renee’s hands felt along her spine. Allison revelled in the feeling of skin against skin. She felt the sheen of sweat on the back of Renee’s neck as she dug her fingers into the shorter blonde hair, kissing her fiercely. At this point it was a battle of survival to kiss Renee. She was still hot all over in more ways than one and her legs trembled over muscled thighs. Renee broke away to look back at her, eyes full of intent and lips kiss-sore as she brought her hand between Allison’s legs and watched her gasp at the contact. She made Allison shudder with the sole attention to her reactions and pleasures - a dangerous mix for a woman with a childhood of parental neglect - so she brought Renee’s head forward to her chest and she obliged with a small smile of mischief. Renee kissed a breast and her fingers stroked along Allison’s labia.

Allison’s breath hitched as the wave of pleasure kept building and could feel it closing in. She clung to Renee’s back as lips moved to her nipple and she looked out the window behind them. Needing something,  _ anything _ , to ground her in the moment. The light streamed in between leaves and Renee found her clit. Allison groaned and body tensed at the contact. Renee touched her clit in an upward kind of motion, causing Allison to gasp. She paused a millisecond before doing it again. And again. And again. Allison moaned louder as with each flick of Renee’s finger and the wave of her orgasm was closing in. She looked down and saw Renee - hand holding her up by the waist, lips kissed sore and on her breast, right hand rubbing her clit in that one spot with gentle vigor, afternoon sun bathing their bodies in orange light as she comes over the egde - and Allison thinks she will never be able to have another orgasm without picturing this. She came with a loud sob, hands digging into Renee’s back, bringing the other girl closer,  _ closer _ , and her body stuttered as Renee kept rubbing  _ there _ as she rode through her orgasm. Her body rocked with the force of it, violent and demanding and Renee kept giving. Allison almost whined at how delicious it felt - foreign hands rubbing her oversensitive clit as she comes down from her high. “Ah- ah, Renee...” she sighed. Her hand still dug into Renee’s back, but the other moved shakily to support them against the top frame of the window behind them.

Renee held onto her waist, head slumped against Allison’s shoulder. She could feel her breath on her neck. Allison held them up with her arm to the window, willing her heart rate to slow to a decent pace. She felt a shy, appreciative kiss to her neck and found herself chuckling at the gentleness of it. Allison made her way off Renee and down to the floor again, legs like lead and shaking like leaves. Renee followed her in the same regard and brought her hands to Allison’s cheeks, bringing her in for a final kiss.

\--

It didn’t escape Stephanie Walker’s attention (“I see you’ve already familiarized yourselves with each other!”), but she treated Allison Reynolds with the same respect she would have any other Reynolds. The deal was remade in less time than the sex, which Allison took to mean she was either being extremely effective or Stephanie Walker was cutting her more than she usually would for her ‘familiarity’ with her daughter. Allison really hoped it was the former. She got to use the bathroom water bucket to clean up and Renee had stopped by to originally just lend her some underwear but stayed to trade lazy kisses.

“I saw the bruise on my boob,” Allison pointedly remarked as they stood outside the farmhouse to say goodbye. Her dress neckline went too far up to pull down and show, so she pointed to the inner side of her right breast.

Renee gave a sweet smile in return. Her cross necklace glinted in the intensity of the last sunlight. “A souvenir.”

Allison snorted and her pulled own silk underwear she’d grabbed from the barn floor out from between her papers. She held it out to Renee. “In that case, you might as well have something, too.” Renee accepted, almost shy, and kissed Allison briefly.

“Will you check in again in the winter?” Renee asked, doing next to nothing to mask the hope in her voice.

Allison stepped away with a wink. “I might even come in the fall if your season looks good.”

It was a promise and they both knew it. 

**Author's Note:**

> do you think anyone knows im gay
> 
> if you wanna talk to me about this or my upcoming Atlantis AU for Andrew/Neil you can find me on twitter as @bittergoats


End file.
